Reimagined duchess in distress
by Munax Rahgot
Summary: Ever thought how weird that quest is? What if Arisen doesn't love Aelinore? I did, and so I wrote that fanfiction.


Tis' was a rainy day. Arisen – young man around twenty two years old was asked to lead an expedition on Greatwall Encampment. Shorthaired man knew – that place is really far from the peaceful and safe city – Gran Soren. Yet, tis' was a great honor for him, considering awkward situation with the Duchess. It was really surprising that duke, hasn't even mentioned about Arisen escaping from a prison or being in prohibited place. It seemed very weird to a hero, yet he was not to question such luck. After listening details of his mission, he left the front door of the castle and went down the stairs. He begun to move towards the gate, but then he heard:

\- Arisen! – shouted woman out loud, while making haste to his side.

He stopped and started to listen.

\- Sir Arisen, please, come with me.

\- Sorry mam, I'm in a hurry – he replied.

\- Tis' really important, please, you've got to listen.

He couldn't say no to prayers of help. He did agree to go with her. They went outside of Gren Soren and then under the bridge.

\- What is it, Mirabelle?

\- It's the duchess! Pray, help her, Arisen.

\- You do remember what happened last time, are you not?

\- I'm truly desperate right now, please, duke might kill her!

Man with red hair wasn't happy to hear such a request. That woman did a mockery upon his noble name. All she wanted from him – is love, yet he doesn't love her, he thought about different kind of help, when entered her room. Because of her, Arisen was put in the dungeon, luckily he wasn't sent to execution.

"Oh… that duchess, she'll get me to a grave even before I face the dragon" – he thought.

\- Very well, - calmly replied man with green eyes.

\- Thank you, sir. My milady was taken to the Blighted Manse a few days after your… meeting.

\- And you are certain that she was about to be killed?

\- Why, yes! The duke was pretty furious after that night… at least when nobody saw.

"Come to think of it, he was trying to kill the duchess while I was hiding" – remembered Arisen.

\- Here, - said she fast, while giving some kind of armor.

\- Huh?

\- I borrowed it from the guard, if you'll wear it – you won't get caught.

\- I see, so I'll have to be unseen then.

\- Yes.

A man wasn't really happy with such an idea; it meant that pawns can't join him. Nevertheless he accepted that task.

\- Fine.

\- I'll be waiting behind Blighted Manse, pray be careful and be sure that naught' will happen to milady.

Before going to the target, he felt that his pawn should know about that quest. Though it's just a pawn, it felt somehow more to Arisen… almost as if it is indeed a human being. He went to inn where they stopped after a tiring adventure. When he got upstairs, he noticed a sleeping beauty on the soft bed. A woman around nineteen years lay on bed with a smile. Her long hair had the same color as the Arisen, yet her eyes were blue… so blue, that it felt like an ocean. Tis' was his pawn. He went quietly to bed and then, pet her head.

\- Lisa, - whispered he, - you may rest a little longer, I've got an urgent task.

\- What is it, master? – Asked woman

\- It's not of your concern this time, just rest before our expedition.

\- But I... You don't need my assistance? – Almost sadly she asked.

\- Not this time, I need to get to Blighted Manse undercover. – He said straight.

She couldn't argue with her master, even if she wanted to be taken.

\- I will rest then…

\- Good, I'll see you later then.

On that note he left the city. It seemed to be a long road ahead of him, and he certainly had to make it faster than Edmun Dragonsbane.

'Tis' armor is heavier than it looks, perhaps I should get changed at the inn' – with that thoughts shorthaired rushed to the inn. He changed his armor to the armor of the royal guard and gave everything else to innkeeper.

"A sword, huh?" equipped he is the royal sword, "It shall be trouble, I'm really used to daggers".  
Finally, he set off to the destination. He faced some creatures on the way, yet when the night has risen upon the sky – he made it. He entered the building without a problem, no one said a word. A noble knight started his search. Though it seemed to be easy, later he was called.

\- Hey, you there!

\- Yes? – asked a knight when came closer.

\- Why are you aren't on your post?

That wasn't the question he was hoping for; he didn't have any post, which is clear as day and night. "Man, I have to think of something, quick", was he desperately thinking.

\- **SO!?**

\- I… I was ordered to… check a prisoner.

\- A prisoner, eh? Then **WHY** are you slacking off in the hall!?

"'Tis a problem… I can't say I've got lost"

\- I... lost…

\- You couldn't get lost, you…

\- The key, - finally finished a phrase Arisen.

Interlocutor fell into silence after those words. Arisen wasn't sure if it was a good sigh or a bad one.

\- Then why didn't you say so? There's naught' to be gained by standing here, let's go.

Luckily, he led him right to the room where Aelionore the duchess resided.

\- Here's the spare key, don't lose it, - he stretched his arm and then said, - although… you act quite suspicious, are you surely one of our men?

\- Of course ser… I… I was sent by duke Edmun himself, ser.

\- Is that so? Hm! Alright then – finally he gave a key, - still, I'm watching you.

The commander has left. Arisen finally opened the door and entered. When he saw the duchess, he put his helmet off, so she would recognize him.

\- My hero! – rushed she to his arms.

\- I'm here to save you, that's all.

\- I am quite thankful you came! It truly means you care about me a lot, there's naught' but me in your head! – She started to hug the hero and was closing for a kiss.

-No! – He pushed her away, - Aelinore, I never loved you, nor did I cared about you! You were the reason; my honest name was at risk.

\- But…

\- My mission is to defeat the dragon and to keep peace to our lands, yet because of you I would rot at the dungeon!

\- So… you hate me then, are you? – Sadly she asked.

\- I'm doing it only to return the favor… after all you did help me to escape.

Their discussion was interrupted. The commander came to the room.

\- So, how is the priso… You… **ARISEN!**

\- Seems to be the cover is up, - pointed out a hero and drew his sword.

The opponent begun his attack first, yet a knight was able to dodge it. The two has begun a sword battle. The commander was far more skilled with a sword and was able to cut a peace of armor. Arisen, in his turn, wasn't able to do anything.

\- Come on Arisen! **IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!?**

\- I've only begun!

Arisen hadn't any chance. The commander has been able to make hero to lose his sword and then he threatened him with his sword.

\- Arisen! – While being scared breathed she.

\- **LISTEN UP, ARISEN!** Or you do **forget** her and face the dragon or you'll be **slayed** instead the wyrm, right now… though with your skill, I doubt you can indeed kill the beast.

\- You do know that duke want's to kill her?

\- So what!? Her life **doesn't matters** to me, neither should to you.

\- It's the duchess we're talking about!

\- Hey! – Intervened Aelinore, - I am important person, you know!

\- The duke is the one who slayed the dragon, not that woman! She has no rights anymore.

The commander certainly wasn't giving it a second thought. From behind him, there was a light… no, tis' a fire! Someone cast a spell on him, quite powerful fire spell, which killed him quite easily. A figure came closer and said:

\- He was weaker, than I thought.

It was none other than the main pawn – Lisa. Even though she disobeyed the orders, he was really happy to see her.

\- Lisa!

\- I know master, I did disobey the order, yet..

He didn't let her finish the sentence and hugged her. Aelinore was jealous to see someone hugging her beloved. The pawn was quite surprised and yet… so happy, so alive... she did the next step and kissed him to the cheek.

\- Erghm… Excuse me for interrupting, - maliciously duchess said, - but we have to go!

\- Right, - noticed hero.

\- Master, I brought your daggers, yet I think you should have taken them with you from the start.

\- You're right, thanks.

And so, they went out of the cell. When they did, guards noticed them… well, those who wasn't killed by clever and beautiful pawn in the pink dress. They decided to go through sewers, while slaying enemies on their way. They've reached a part where they needed to jump through a small gap.

\- Arisen!

\- Huh? Aelinore, let's go!

\- I'm scared, oh please, carry me on.

\- You can jump over there, tis' quite small – pointed out Lisa.

\- Let's not waste time, enemies ahead, jump! – shouted out Arisen.

\- Gr… fine, - unpleasantly duchess said.

Her trick didn't work and she easily jumped over the little gap, while Arisen was using his daggers to kill the guards, which was quite effective and Lisa was supporting with healing and offensive magic. Successfully they did found an exit, while jumping from one bridge to another. They left the building through secret passage. Outside, Mirabelle was already waiting with a few men outside.

\- Mirabelle! – shouted duchess and ran to her.

\- Milady! I'm so glad! It's time for us to leave to Meloire.

\- Yes… yes indeed, we've naught' important here.

\- Hey, at least thanks? - asked hero.

\- Yeah, yeah, thanks, whatever, let's go milady. – spoke handmaiden rudely in the rush.

Those unthankful women left for good. A hero felt like he wasted his time for nothing, when he could already to get rid of Salvation. At least the duke wouldn't find out anything about this, since all witnesses are dead.

\- Are you okay, master?

\- Huh? Oh, yeah… tis' just… I wish I never helped her.

\- She did trick you the first time…

\- Doesn't matter, we've got expedition to go to, let's be off.

\- Yes, my lo… I, I meant Arisen, - even though they kissed already, she still was afraid to confess.

Man came closer to Lisa and put his hand on her shoulder, while looking at her eyes, then he said:

\- I love you.

Then he got on his knees and added:

\- Accept Arisen Bond, as a ring that will connect us for eternity.

A woman was so happy, that she surely wasn't able to be called "pawn", she became more than that

\- I agree! For eternity and forever after.


End file.
